lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Makini/Relationships
Family Kitendo Kitendo is Makini's mother. =Fikiri Fikiri is Makini's father. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Kion Before officially beginning her training as Rafiki’s apprentice, Makini overhears Kion speaking with his grandfather, and eagerly introduces herself to him, explaining her role as Rafiki’s new apprentice. Kion tells her that Rafiki doesn’t talk about his abilities, as nobody would leave him alone if they knew. Later, Makini is officially introduced to Kion’s family, and Kion watches as she and Kiara leave to help Ma Tembo. Kion and Makini are shown to have become close, and Kion is always willing to accept her presence on missions and shows great faith in her abilities. Kion is also quick to defend her when others seem overly harsh towards her. Kiara Kiara likes to work and talk with the mandrill as seen when they try and help the elephants and Makini does care for her which is proven true when she tells the guard that the hyenas had kidnapped her friend and she thinks it’s her fault although the guard assures her it’s not. Non a less the two seem to be friendly towards each other, and both would make a great team once it’s time for them to fulfill their destinies. Fuli Makini also admires Fuli because she's the first girl ever on the Lion Guard although she usually bores and annoys the cheetah as seen during The Wisdom of Kongwe but she also convinces Fuli to observe so she can defeat Makucha and believes in most things that she’s says such as her claiming that faster is better, showing that the two get along well and are good friends. Bunga Bunga and Makini seem to get along pretty well and are capable of teaming up when necessary, such as the time when Kenge and Janja's Clan tried to steal the Tikiti Melons. She and Bunga worked very well together and succeeded in their mission. However, she has also been shown to get annoyed at Bunga, such as when he argued with her over who truly defeated Scar in "The Scorpion's Sting". Beshte Beshte and Makini seem to be good friends. They first met in the Rise of Scar, but she later helped the Guard heal from a Kenge's bite in The Bite of Kenge and save Simba in The Scorpion's Sting. When Nne and Tano attempt an attack on her while they are on their way to the Outlands Volcano, Beshte is the one that comes to the rescue. Ono Makini has helped Ono on at least two missions. The first being The Bite of Kenge when she helps the Lion Guard save the melons and the second was in The Scorpion's Sting when she helps the Guard get the Volcanic Ash to save Simba's life, the vultures nearly succeed in getting rid of the gourd until Kion used his roar against them. Rafiki Rafiki is the mentor of Makini, who teaches her everything she needs to know in order to be the future royal mjuzi, from learning to act quiet and clam, paint and how to heal. Despite it being difficult to get her to be quiet at times, Rafiki has faith in Makini, and cares a lot for her, as seen when she loses her staff in a fire, but he claims that while she can replace her staff, she can't be replaced. Kongwe Upon meeting Kongwe, she is impressed by her wisdom and willing to listen to it in The Wisdom of Kongwe, where we see the two engage in conversation multiple times. We have even seen Makini try and defend the old tortoise from Makucha, using some moves Rafiki taught her. She also has respect for Kongwe as well. Zito In "The Ukumbusho Tradition", Makini's job was to paint a yellow sunburst on the elephants. However, she runs out of yellow paint. Zito gets very upset at her because she never finished his sunburst. Makini, however, makes more yellow paint by finding some yellow flowers. Unfortunately, the pollen in the paint that she used attracted bees. Zito forgives her once the bees are gone and they become close friends. Zuri and Tiifu Zuri and Tifu are rather indifferent to Makini. Shortly after being introduced, both showed incredible jealousy when Kiara addressed the mandrill as her 'future advisor', prompting an angry response from both Zuri and Tiifu, who claimed that they were her royal advisors. This animosity was soon dropped when Nala offered to spend time with the girls instead. Ma Tembo Makini and Ma Tembo are shown to have a good relationship. Makini has helped out her herd many times. She's paintied the elephants sunburst for the Ukumbusho Tradition. Zigo Zigo appears to be on good teams with Makini. Johari Johari appears to be on good teams with Makini. Mtoto's Mom Mtoto's Mom appears to be on good teams with Makini. Mtoto Mtoto appears to be on good teams with Makini. Timon And Pumbaa Makini has a good relationship with Timon and Pumbaa. At Ukumbusho, Makini is standing next to them watching the show. In "Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas" Makini is excitied to hear the story of how they brought Christmas into the Pridelands. Chama, Mzaha And Furaha Makini has a great relationship with these guys. They wanted to move into Rafiki's tree and Makini thought that they were friendly. Makini cheered on Furaha when he was doing a bug eating contest. When Rafiki's tree was on fire Makini was saved by Mzaha and Chama. Simba The King has a very good relationship with Makini. When he first met her, he was glad to have her as Kiara's royal mjuzi. She along with Fuli brought Kongwe to talk to him about how to defeat Scar. Nala The Queen has a very good relationship with Makini. When she first met her, she was glad to have her as Kiara's royal mjuzi. Enemies Makucha When Makini first met Makucha, she misinterpreted his sarcasm as friendly banter and attempted to befriend the leopard. However, his ferocity soon caused her to become frightened of his presence. Later, she attempted to battle him using her broken Bakora Staff, but was thrown aside. When Makucha revealed that he doesn't like mandrill, she took it personally and was hurt by his words, even going so far as to cry. She was overjoyed when Fuli was able to defeat him. Mzingo She first met the vultures when they helped set Scar's trap for her and the Lion Guard. When Scar orders the vultures to get the ash, the vultures attack the young mandrill, leading the Lion Guard to protect her. However, she loses yet another staff as the vultures continue constantly attacking her. Luckily, she held onto the gourd as Ono cut it off the staff. The vultures later try to attack her again, but Kion protects her and sends them flying back to the volcano with his Roar. As such, Makini is wary of Mzingo. Mwoga She first met the vultures when they helped set Scar's trap for her and the Lion Guard. When Scar orders the vultures to get the ash, Mwoga helps attack the young mandrill under Mzingo's orders, leading the Lion Guard to protect her. However, she loses yet another staff as the vultures continue constantly attacking her. Luckily, she held onto the gourd as Ono cut it off the staff. The vultures later try to attack her again, but Kion protects her and sends them flying back to the volcano with his Roar. As such, Makini is wary of Mwoga. Ushari Ushari manipulated her into asking Rafiki about the Bad Lions of the Past as part of his plot to revive the Pride Lands' greatest villain, Scar. However, she was not exactly aware that the snake was a villain, and was friendly towards Ushari until The Scorpion's Sting, where he was the the first minion of Scar's to show up after Scar ordered his army to attack her and the Lion Guard. Kenge Makini hates Kenge for hurting the Lion Guard, stealing the elephants melons, trapping her and her friends and for breaking one of her staffs. However, on both occasions, Makini has watched the monitor lizard lose after being blasted away by Kion's roar twice. Scar Scar views Makini as an enemy, and ordered Mzingo's Parliament to deal with her when she left the volcano with the volcanic ash tucked away in her gourd. Janja Makini and Janja are enemies. When Makini and Kiara went to help Ma Tembo, Janja's clan attacked them. Cheeze the hynea took Makini's staff. Janja then has Chungu grab Kiara as leverage. Kiburi Kiburi hates Makini. When Simba got stung by a scorpion, Rafiki sends Makini and the Lion Guard to get the cure - volcanic ash - Kiburi and his float attacked them. They also attacked Makini and the Guard when Scar called out his whole army. Reirei Reirei hates Makini. When Simba got stung by a scorpion, Rafiki sends Makini and the Lion Guard to get the cure - volcanic ash - Reirei and her pack attacked them. They also attacked Makini and the Guard when Scar called out his whole army. Goigoi Goigoi hates Makini. When Simba got stung by a scorpion, Rafiki sends Makini and the Lion Guard to get the cure - volcanic ash - Goigoi and his pack attacked them. They also attacked Makini and the Guard when Scar called out his whole army. Dogo's Siblings Dogo's siblings hate Makini. When Simba got stung by a scorpion, Rafiki sends Makini and the Lion Guard to get the cure - Volcanic Ash - Dogo's siblings and their family attacked them. They also attacked Makini and the Guard when Scar called out his whole army. Tamka and Nduli Tamka and Nduli hate Makini. When Simba got stung by a scorpion, Rafiki sends Makini and the Lion Guard to get the cure - volcanic ash - Tamka, Nduli and their float attacked them. They also attacked Makini and the Guard when Scar called out his whole army. Shupavu Shupavu hates Makini. When Simba got stung by a scorpion, Rafiki sends Makini and the Lion Guard to get the cure - volcanic ash. Shupavu also attacked Makini and the Guard when Scar called out his whole army. Njano Njano hates Makini. When Simba got stung by a scorpion Rafiki sends Makini and the Lion Guard to get the cure - volcanic ash. Njano also attacked Makini and the Guard when Scar called out his whole army. Nyeusi Nyeusi hates Makini. When Simba got stung by a scorpion, Rafiki sends Makini and the Lion Guard to get the cure - volcanic ash. Nyeusi also attacked Makini and the Guard when Scar called out his whole army. Nyata Nyata hates Makini. When Simba got stung by a scorpion, Rafiki sends Makini and the Lion Guard to get the cure - volcanic ash. Nyata also attacked Makini and the Guard when Scar called out his whole army. Waza Waza hates Makini. When Simba got stung by a scorpion, Rafiki sends Makini and the Lion Guard to get the cure volcanic ash. Waza also attacked Makini and the guard when Scar called out his whole army. Category:Relationships